I'm the Boss
'I'm the Boss '''is the first single from the Big Bad Bosses album "Power Overwhelming". It was released on the same day as the album, December 22nd, 2015. A music video for the song was animated by TopSpinTheFuzzy, Gregzilla, jaxamoto, and StevRayBro. It can be found on the ThatOneVideoGamer channel. The track is the second on the album, and the first musical track after the intro. The song serves to establish B3's credibility as dangerous bosses who are to be feared. Personnel * Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil - Bowser "Big Bow" * Alex Faciane - Dr. Ivan "Ronik" Robotnik * Nathan "NateWantsToBattle" Sharp - Sephiroth "Sephy" * Satchell "Like-A-Bag" Drakes - Ganondorf "G-Cash" * Jake Kaufman - Composer Lyrics Ronik Yeah, yeah, alright Sephy Maybe you've heard about me All in the news today I'm kind of legendary in the most destructive way I have a secret hideout I've got those fancy swords I've got a bone to pick with all generic demon lords Open a dictionary Turn it to mastermind You'll see a picture of me with my other bros in line I'll burn your village and I won't even look behind I may not be kind G-Cash You know why? Hook (All) I'm the boss I'm the boss I'm very, very sorry for your loss I'm the boss I'm the boss And just in case I didn't get my point across, I'm the boss Big Bow Of a whole 'nother castle. Ain't no princess inside Ain't nobody gonna come and find me I've got mad reptilian pride If you wanna step in my kingdom I've got a real nice surprise Ain't nobody see me coming Even if you got special eyes Ronik Even if they get the run up on me I got Tricks, and traps, and bait If you got big plans for later Better tell that you'll be late I've got a personal private army Made up of a bunch of mice And rabbit's and foxes Now isnt that so very nice Sephy Why must I sit here and explain how we're going to take control Ronik Everybody around me, gets thrown upon the ground Cuz we don't mess around All (Hook x2) G-Cash Will somebody put out that racket? If there's trouble your bout' to attract it G-Cash my moves are so practiced Like a phantom watch while i smash this Fly honeys to my room like its tragic Don't make waves silence it's magic If there is a fever I'm-a damn well catch it If there is a record I'm-a damn well scratch it Big Bow Yo, check out my mad flows Not this minion, ginger-bread corn rows Everyone here knows I'm the Nero Stomp one, two, three, four, heroes Ronik Ronik, don't even need a step I engineer beats like Imhotep Players run when they see me on the mic check I've got spikes that'll make a dudes life wreck Sephy Hey ladies, I'm Sephy Give me your digits phone getting heavy I'll pick it up and see what we start I might just break your heart All Ain't ever easy, being sleazy, but I get by G-Cash I'm in my element when I make a baby cry Ronik If you ever try to cross me, there'll be hell to pay All So stay out of my way G-Cash ''You know what? Don't, cuz All (Hook x3) I'm the boss Category:Big Bad Bosses